


devil in disguise

by trickster



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Glimmer/Foxface</b> - <i>she ran down the forest slope, the forest that once was green, was colored black by those killing machines.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	devil in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [the girl on fire ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html) at LiveJournal for the prompt above.

She does the one thing she’d promised herself she wouldn’t do once the Games started; glances over her shoulder.

What she sees isn’t as awful as she’d imagined, but it is still worse because now it’s real; the shrieks of pain, the corpses on the ground and the blood, all that blood, is no longer just a creation of her mind; it’s reality. Her reality.

However, all that death isn’t what terrifies her the most, it’s what’s causing it. Or who, accurately; the Careers, the tributes from Districts 1 and 2, are attacking everyone who wasn’t fortunate (or clever) enough to get away from the Cornucopia as soon as possible. They are the cause of her worst nightmare turning real right in front of her eyes, while all she can do is watch in horror.

What shocks her, hurts her the most is when she sees the beautiful, drop dead gorgeous blonde from District 1 stab the boy from District 5, _her_ District, in the gut and laughing.

She cannot believe this is the same girl she has spoken to every possible moment since their eyes met just before the parade. The same girl who charmed the Capitol and all the sponsors with her act of sexy and slightly ditzy blonde. The same girl she sneaked in to see just last night, the one who kissed her oh-so-sweetly and told her there was nothing to worry about; that she would do everything in her power to make the other Careers leave her alone during the Games.

Then she hits someone and jumps back, terrified they have reached her, but all she sees is the frightened, wide eyes of the girl from District 12. For a moment she fears this was it, but then she realizes the girl on fire has been watching the very same thing as her and is equally terrified.

Seeing her own fear reflected on the other girl’s face helps her to snap her focus away from the horror scene of Cornucopia, and she turns on her heels and flees deep into the woods, Glimmer’s laughter ringing in her ears for the rest of the Games.


End file.
